Episode 001 (Orion)
Gate to the World ( への , Sekai e no Mon) is the first episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin series. Summary The day has finally arrived and the players who are going to represent Inazuma Japan have been selected. All players who were selected played in the Football Frontier aside from one player, Ichihoshi Mitsuru, who came from Russia. All the players were later introduced to their coaches and managers, but they also met Clario Orvan and Mutekigahara Fujimaru who showed that their plays aren't enough yet to face the world. Are they able to win their first match? Plot Young Ichihoshi Mitsuru and Ichihoshi Hikaru are playing soccer with each other and then talk to their dad in a flashback. Then, an older Ichihoshi Mitsuru lands in Japan after a plane trip. Inamori Asuto and Haizaki Ryouhei are shopping for snacks and other fruits to bring to Nosaka Yuuma in his hospital room, when they find Nishikage Seiya also shopping to bring food for Nosaka. They all visit Nosaka, who is feeling fine at the moment and tells them to wait for him to return, so that they could all play soccer together. Nosaka is in the hospital for an examination, and is also about to leave for America for his surgery. Asuto and Haizaki then leave for the announcement ceremony to see who is selected for Inazuma Japan. All of the candidates, including all of Inakuni Raimon and other teams, have gathered in one large stadium for the ceremony to announce the new members of Inazuma Japan. Meanwhile, Nosaka and Nishikage are watching the ceremony through a television screen in Nosaka's hospital room. The coach is announced to be Inakuni Raimon's coach, Zhao Jinyun. When it is time to announce the players on the team, Zhao Jinyun steps onto the platform in the center and presses a button, and the large screen shows the new team's members. The forwards are Gouenji Shuuya, Haizaki Ryouhei, Kira Hiroto, and Goujin Tetsunosuke. The midfielders are announced as Inamori Asuto, Kidou Yuuto, Hiura Kirina, Ichihoshi Mitsuru, Kiyama Tatsuya, Fudou Akio, and Nosaka Yuuma. The defenders are Kazemaru Ichirouta, Mansaku Yuuichirou, Fubuki Shirou, Sakanoue Noboru, and Iwato Takashi. Lastly, the goalkeepers are Nishikage Seiya, Saginuma Osamu, and Endou Mamoru as captain. Inakuni Raimon's previous captain, Michinari Tatsumi, isn't chosen, but he says that he is still lacking in certain areas and will work hard to improve in the future. Fubuki Atsuya isn't chosen either, but he vowes to cheer on his brother. Then, the new Inazuma Japan, except Nishikage and Nosaka, change into their new blue uniforms and gathered down on the field, with blue and white balloons being released everywhere. The Football Frontier International Asia preliminaries are also announced to take place in Japan. Sometime later, someone is getting the Mark of Orion tattooed on his ankle. He struggles in pain as Shinjou Takuma watches him. Nosaka goes to the Tokyo Airport and left for America with Nishikage escorting him to the airport. Later, a bus takes Inazuma Japan to their campgrounds, Kawaguchiko Sports Center, near Mount Fuji. There, Ichihoshi introduces himself as a former player for Russia's national team. Coach Zhao Jinyun is also there, and introduces his trainer, coach Kudou Michiya, his assistant, Li Kobun, managers Mikado Anna and Ootani Tsukushi, and other supporters, Kazeaki Yone and Kino Aki. The next morning, they have a challenge against Clario Orvan, captain of Spain's national team. Clario easily passes all nineteen players and score a goal with Diamond Ray which Endou is unable to stop with Fuujin Raijin. Clario also reveals that he has grown fond of Japan's soccer, and also tell the team that he saw someone practicing the night before. That night, when Tatsuya, Haizaki, Asuto, Hiura, and Fudou are outside to run an errand for their coach, they come across a young boy who claimed to be Mutekigahara Fujimaru. He challenges them, and has a surprisingly good ability for soccer. He maintaines good control of the ball while defeating the five players, who could not keep up with him. A week later, Inazuma Japan's first FFI match is about to start against Korea's team, Red Bison. Major events *The 19 players that will represent Inazuma Japan have been announced. *Nosaka Yuuma leaves Japan temporarily to go to America for his surgery. Debut Characters *'Girikanan' *'Ichihoshi Hikaru' *'Ichihoshi Mitsuru' *'Kimura Yousuke' *'Mutekigahara Fujimaru' *'Shinjou Takuma' *'Yu' *'Bergamo Regult' (Orion debut) *'Clario Orvan' (Orion debut) Teams *'Inazuma Japan' Locations *'Kawaguchiko Sports Center' Hissatsu used * (Orion debut) * (Orion debut) Proverb Mamoru If there's a thick, high wall in front of you, you just gotta be the cannon that knocks it down! Navigation Categoria:Orion episodes Categoria:Séries Categoria:Listas